ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Romulan Republic
The Romulan Republic (Rihan: Rheilhhu Rihan) was a breakaway state of the Romulan Star Empire following the Hobus supernova of 2387. It was officially formed in 2409 by Romulan and Reman refugees and resistance fighters who were opposed to the regime of Empress Sela and the Tal Shiar. Mol'Rihan ("New Romulus") in the Nimbus Sector served as the republic's capital.STO - "New Romulus" mission: "New Romulus Aid" D'Tan D'Amarok, leader of the Romulan-Vulcan reunification movement, served as the first Proconsul of the Romulan Republic (Suilil ih'Rheilhhu Rihan). Reman Resistance (Thehnhasisam ch'Havranha) leader Obisek also served in the leadership of the fledgling government. The government was known as romuluSDIvI' in tlhIngan Hol. History The origins of the Republic can be traced back to the teachings of Spock during his time on Romulus with the Reunificationists. Many of his followers, including D'Tan, sought to escape the constant fear and paranoia that pervaded the Star Empire and were given an opportunity to do so following the Hobus supernova in 2387. By 2409 the Republic - not yet recognized as a faction separate from the Star Empire - controled a number of warbirds, many of them older designs that have fallen out of service with the Romulan Star Navy. That same year, the Republic colonizes Dewa III, which it renamed "New Romulus" and declares it its new capital. Shortly afterward, the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire convened a conference on Khitomer in order to discuss full diplomatic recognition of the Romulan Republic. Although the Federation and the Klingon Empire both recognized and agreed to support the Republic, Empress Sela of the Star Empire vowed to hunt down and punish D'Tan and his followers. Later in 2409, an Iconian gateway leading to the Solanae Dyson Sphere at the Beta-Delta Quadrant border was discovered and re-activated in the Republic-controlled Jouret System.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "Sphere of Influence" Standing in a similar position as Bajor when the Bajoran wormhole was discovered, Dyson Joint Command was formed under the purview of the Romulan Republic, but in close cooperation with the Federation and the Klingon Empire in order to explore and secure the Dyson Sphere on the far-side of the gateway.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "Circles within Circles" In early 2410, the Republic further progressed on its path to be an equal partner with the Federation and the Klingon Empire, when it took part in a conference in the newly discovered Jenolan Dyson Sphere deep within the Delta Quadrant. The Romulan Republic soon actively assisted in defending both Earth and Qo'noS from an Undine surprise attack and subsequently participated in a cease-fire meeting between the Empire and the Federation. This meeting led to the Jenolan Accords and the formation of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance.STO - "Solanae Dyson Sphere" mission: "Surface Tension" Later in 2410, New Romulus was attacked by the Iconian Heralds.STO - "Iconian War" mission: "Blood of Ancients" Despite heavy losses during that battle and the many that followed, the Republic worked with a variety of allies from across the galaxy to eventually end the Iconian War.STO - "Iconian War" mission: "Midnight" Organization Various agencies made up the Republic government. Civilian The Tal Galan (Republic Intelligence) was the intelligence gathering agency of the Republic. The organization monitored the territory of the Republic, observed hostile forces, and weeded out Tal Shiar agents within the government. The Tal Rehhae (Republic Temporal Defense) was tasked with investigating time travel and other temporal events. One of the agency's primary concerns was to preserve the events which formed the Republic, which included preventing any parties who from using time travel to stop the destruction of Romulus and Remus, or any other relevant event. The civilian organization that oversaw development of New Romulus was the Eireth ih'Temaiyæ Mol'Rihan (New Romulus Development Authority). Military The military body of the Republic was the Ihsein ih'Rheilhhu Rihan (Romulan Republican Force), which was comprised of both the Army (Draao s'Rheilhhu Rihan) and Navy (Galae s'Rheilhhu Rihan). Headquartered at New Romulus Command (Khfi'tlhei s'Ihsein ih'Rheilhhu Rihan), the military also oversaw the New Romulus Shipyards (Hdrael ir'Khina'iehrehinedh ch'Mol'Rihan) and facilitated the development and construction of new warbirds. Galae'Enriov Klau Kererek was appointed commanding officer of the navy in 2409. Territory The Romulan Republic was situated in the Tau Dewa Sector Block, but sought to expand into the former territory of the Romulan Star Empire. With the reactivation of the Iconian gateway network, the Republic gained access to the Solanae Dyson Sphere and was able to spread its influence into the Delta Quadrant. Appendices Connections External Links References Category:Governments Category:Organizations